Three: Cherry Stems
by slash mania
Summary: Sirius is curious about the myth of cherry stems and tries it on a certian werewolf on Valentine's. SBRL Slash


AN: So the million dollar question is why am I writing a fic when I have at least three others in need of updating? It's Valentine's Day, lovelies! I just had to write a fic in honor of this day! I had this idea for a while and I haven't really read any fics about them. So here it goes, my dears!

Summary: Sirius is his normal curious self and finds out about the nefarious meaning of being able to tie a cherry stem with one's tongue. SB/RL Slash,

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Never claimed to.

Three: Cherry Stems

Sirius Black was by far the most curious young wizard in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by far the whole wizarding world. He had been known to try all sorts of crazy things that were awkward, dangerous, or just plain stupid. One could easily blame Muggle Studies for many of his actions.

The problem being that during each session he would leap from his desk, exclaiming that _he_ could do what ever was being said or shown to him at that time. The teacher never punished Sirius for his antics, taking his enthusiasm with Muggles as a good sign, and enjoyed what Sirius called 'experiments on Muggle culture'.

One memorable 'experiment' was when on a fine spring day, Sirius Black took his umbrella, opened it, and jumped from one of the moving staircases. It was the day after he had seen the Muggle movie _Marry Poppins._ When the 'experiment' failed he believed that Marry Poppins was a witch who had bespelled her frilly white umbrella to do the amazing feat. James would snort and say that it wasn't half and cool as flying, and eventually Sirius would agree.

But on Valentines Day, he had the misfortune of hearing about a certain muggle practice that told whether or not one could kiss well. He seized the idea immediately, raided the kitchens for a large basket of the infamous cherry stems. He passed them out to all the celebrating couples and watched as few could maneuver the slick little stem into a knot. The ones that could grinned sheepishly and winked at their partners, and if they had no one at the moment they found a snogging buddy for the holiday.

Peter couldn't. James could. Lily could. Sirius could. He had spat his out with pride and not without a slight hint of arrogance at those who thought he would be unable. Sirius found the one person he had not given a stem to and the curiousity was eating at him. He found one Remus Lupin sitting underneath a tree by the lake far from any celebrations being held. Sirius smiled at the sandy haired boy as he looked up from his book. Politely he closed it and set it aside, waiting for Sirius to show him whatever he had clutched in his fist.

His eyes widened a bit at the proffered stem. He knew it's significance as he had the same Muggle Studies class as Sirius. Sirius frowned at the werewolf when he didn't take the stem.

"Come on," said the black haired boy, standing domineeringly over the slighter form of his cross-legged friend on the grass. "It's fun!"

Remus quirked an eyebrow and sighed as Sirius pouted. He reached out with one long fingered hand and took the red delicate stem. As he placed it in his mouth Sirius crowed, "I bet you can't tie it in three!" Sirius had noticed that if it took one person longer than three minutes to tie it, the act was impossible.

Sirius waited as Remus was visably rolling the stem in his mouth, trying to get the surprisingly stiff stem to bend. Sirius cocked his head to the side and looked at his watch. Three minutes had passed.

"Well?" he asked the werewolf with a cheeky smirk. "Couldn't do it?"

Remus said nothing as he turned his head to the side and spat the offending stem out of his mouth and into the grass. Sure of a failure in the stuffy and studious boy, Sirius looked down at the stem. He gaped and looked at Remus, who looked away and blushed. On the grass, very visable, was the cherry stem tied not in one- but _three_ delicate and separate knots.

Sirius was still looking at the stem when he pondered this development. Not only had Remus misunderstood, 'tie it in three', but the evidence was overwhelming: Remus Lupin should be able to French kiss excellently.

The sandy haired boy was still looking away in embarrassment as Sirius approached and dropped to his knees infront of him. Sirius felt a smirk grace his lips as he grabbed Remus' jaw and turned his face to him. The boy was flushed and his lips slightly parted. Sirius leaned forward as his rather infamous curiousity propelled him to find out just _how_ good Remus really was.

End.

AN: Review my little ones! And yes, I know it is impossible to do it in threes I think…but I thought what the hell!


End file.
